Mix Ups A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by mskaulitz16
Summary: A bi-sexual girl falls in love with a guy thinking he's a girl. This story will cross all boundaries… even gender mix ups… BILLXOFC BILLXLENAH TOKIO HOTEL RATE AND COMMENT :
1. Chapter 1

_**Lenah's POV**_

_I watched as she moved around the room, searching for her brother and friends. It's been only two days since they came here yet, I couldn't erase her from my mind. I may not hear what she's saying but I could see her stress. She looked at me and wrote 'Did you see them?' I shook my head and she left the room, still searching for her missing friends. After a few minutes, Tom entered the room with Georg and Gustav. She followed them, probably asking where they went and stuff. Tom answered her questions and I think he asked the band to continue recording because they all went to the recording room. I got up and watched as she started to sing… She was perfect. Everything I was looking for. Just seeing her made my heart jump. I would like to hear her voice. She was an angel and her smile was worth dying for. Tom looked at me and wrote 'Drinks please?' I smiled at him and got drinks for everyone._

**Bill's POV**

I searched all around the room for Tom. He was nowhere to be found! So is Georg and Gustav. When I woke up, the only person in the house/studio was Lenah, the care taker. She's deaf so I wrote to her if she saw them and she didn't. After a few minutes, Tom arrived with Georg and Gustav. We walked to the living room while I asked them where they were. And they said that they went to buy food for us. Tom asked us to start the recording so we all went to the recording room. After a few songs Tom asked Lenah to bring drinks so she left the room. That girl was very beautiful, too bad she was deaf and mute. She was also very kind to us. She took care of the house while were away and when we are there, she takes care of us. She cooks, cleans, and do practically everything. One time I said this to Tom, he just stared at me like WTF? Till this day I never knew why…

**3****rd****. person POV**

After recording, everyone went to the living room as Georg proposed to watch a scary video. Lenah served food and drinks while they were waiting for the movie to start. She was about to leave when Tom wrote 'watch with us?' so she stayed and sat next to Bill on the floor. Bill smiled at her and continued to eat his skittles while talking with Tom.

"Bill, tomorrow we're gonna start recording so wake up early okay?" Tom said to Bill who wasn't paying attention. Tom reached out and smacked his brothers head.

"Ow!" Bill shouted as he rubbed his head. He moved closer to Lenah who was eating her chips.

"Bill, stop staring at her, she might think you'll rape her or something." Tom suddenly said.

"Shut up Tom!" Bill said as he hit his brother playfully on the arm.

"It's not like she'll hear anyway, right Lenah?" Tom said.

Lenah continued to eat her chips while the twin brothers were laughing. Georg finally got his scary movie and they watched.

The y watched the movie in silence except for occasional puns from Tom and Bills squeals. Lenah stayed silent throughout the scary-gore movie while Georg and Gustav watched with wide eyes…

After the movie

"Mein gott! That movie was so creepy!" Georg said as they were helping Lenah clean the mess.

"You should see how Bill clutched my jacket, it was about to be torned off!" Tom said.

"You can't blame me! That movie was damn scary! Now I'm gonna have nightmares about it!" Bill defended.

"Did you see Lenah? She watched like the show was barney! Not even a hint of terror on her face!" Gustav mentioned.

"What was she supposed to do? Scream?" Tom joked.

The guys broke into laugher. After cleaning themselves and Bill avoiding brushing his teeth…again, the guys went to sleep after saying good night to Lenah, who checked everything before sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**3****RD****. person POV**

Early next morning, Lenah arranged breakfast for the guys. She cooked waffles, pancakes, ham and egg for Bill and of course lots and lots of coffee.

Bill got down stairs looking all messy and sleepy, so Tom decided it would be fun to throw ice-cold water on him which apparently, made the sleepy Bill wake up fully.

"Arschloch.." Bill whispered. He sat down the couch and got a towel to dry himself with. After Bill ate and got ready, they began they're last recording…

**1 week later…**

"IT'S DONE!" Bill yelled happily holding the CD of their recorded songs. After that they will start the photo shoot then its out! Bill was so happy that he danced around the house with Lenah who just smiled at him.

"Hey… let's all go out for dinner!" Bill proposed…

**Bill's POV**

I was wearing my favorite jacket, the one with the band logo. We were waiting for the body guards to accompany us. Tom already called for the reservation of the WHOLE restaurant. I know, how cool is that? Reserving a restaurant.

Anyways, when everyone was ready, Lenah was wearing a very beautiful skirt and long sleeved shirt. It was plain but pretty. I can't help noticing that she looks so angelic. So innocent and so mysterious at the same time. Too bad she was deaf, maybe she would've been a nice friend… or girlfriend. Nah, I shouldn't be thinking of things like this! She's a friend and that's all…

It was about 7:00 pm when we got to the restaurant. I sat between Tom and Lenah, who sat next to Gustav, Who sat far away from smelly Georg. Yeah, in my mind, I call Georg smelly. Haha! We had a fantastic dinner. Talking about girls, mucus, and Georg's armpit.

We got home about 9:00 pm, everyone went to separate rooms. Of course I found a way to avoid brushing my teeth. I went straight to bed, ignoring the others whine about me loosing my teeth…

**Lenah's POV**

_I woke up at the sound of heavy rain pouring on the roofs. I went to the kitchen and got a bottle of coke and a slice of cake. After that, I went to the balcony to watch the pouring rain. After a few minutes of being soaking wet, I retreated to the kitchen just to see Tom. He waved his hand and mouthed 'Food?' I went to the refrigerator to get the frozen pasta. I heated it on the microwave. He thanked me and went to his room…_


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning…**

Toms POV

I was waiting for Bill to come down… I walked back and forth across the living room. it's been 2 hours already! Bill was taking too long. I went upstairs and slowly made my way to Bills room. I quietly opened the door and found Lenah watching Bill sleep. Mein gott Bill! You texted me that you're already putting on make up! You're still sleeping! Lenah suddenly walked to the door. I ran to the next room and hid. Lenah stayed outside Bills door for a moment, smiled, and walked away…

I went inside Bills room and jumped on Bill, waking him up instantly.

" Tom, 5 more minutes!" Bill whined.

I tickled his ear as he tried to push me off the bed. After a few more tickling, spitting, jumping and lots of gross things, he finally woke up, grumbling and whispering as he walked past me and my devilish grin.

**After 2 hours.. **

"I'm ready!" Bill exclaimed.

He took 2 hours to get ready… we are so, so late for our photo shoot. We rode on my Cadillac instead of the bands van. After 30 minutes, we arrived at the venue….

The photo shoot was about to finish. After the break, Bill is going to have his "nude" photo shoot and after that it was a wrap! Lenah texted me and asked what we wanted to eat when we go home. I texted her that pizza and burger was alright. I couldn't help thinking about earlier that morning. We all new Lenah was a lesbian, but what was she doing at Bills room looking at him like that? I cleared all of these thoughts in my head, Lenah is a trusted friend. I shouldn't think of these things about her. I had been lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Bill finishing the photo shoot. we all went to the car and I concentrated on driving…

_Lenah's POV_

_I waited for them to come home. I prepared the pizza and the burgers for them. My princess was going to come home. I'll see her again… the angelic smile and that well sculpted features… I felt my phone vibrate on my pocket. It was Tom… they were already outside. I hurried to open the door and was happy to see the most beautiful person in the world. She put her hand on her stomach, showing that she was hungry. I ushered them to the living room where I prepared all their foods and drinks. They talked for a while before going to bed. The three of them forced my angel to brush her teeth and threw her on her room. they all went to their respective rooms to sleep after saying good night and Tom giving mean indifferent look. _


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT DAY …**

**Toms' POV**

Because of a "scared"Bill who was knocking on my door all night, I woke up very very early. I opened the door and heard pained moaning. I ignored it and walked to the kitchen when a… hand caught my feet…

**BILLS' POV**

" G-G-G-G- GHOST!"

Tom screamed loudly when I held on his feet. He stared at me and I said "Tom?" then he proceeded to shout "SADAKO!" Kicking his feet to make me let go. I told him to calm down and after a few seconds he stared at me stupidly while saying "Bill?"Hahahah! He looks so stu-pid! So scared at me.

**3****RD****. Person POV**

" What the hell are you doing outside my room?" Tom shouted at Bill. He had mistaken him for a ghost. Bill pouted and made a cute face while talking.

" I was soooo scared last night Tomii.. I kept dreaming about the movie we watched the other day! So, I decided to stay on your room but it was locked and you can't seem to hear me shouting your name. I was soooo tired so I must've fell asleep here."

Tom calmed himself and asked Bill to go the hell back to his room. that was when Bill used his stage 2 pout and cute face.

" Buuuuuutttt Tommmiiii! I'm scared! Aren't you scared too? We're twins so you must feel what I do!" Bill reasoned.

Tom couldn't resist Bills'cuteness so he decided to eat breakfast, leaving Bill standing there. And because Bill likes to piss his brother, he followed him and held very, very, tight. Tom glared at his brother and wriggled his arm for him to get off. They both went to the kitchen and surveyed the ref for food. They found cold pizza and burger. Sitting on the balcony, they ate their early, cold, breakfast…

_**Lenahs POV**_

_I woke up real late. Around 10:30! I hurried to the kitchen to cook and ran to the laundry room to clean some clothes. I bumped into Gustav who smiled at me while reading his book and Tom who just stared at me weirdly…_

_After doing everything that needs to be done, I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I didn't know why but I was so tired. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep …_

**A Few Hours Later**

**3****RD****. Person POV**

Lenah clutched an unknown figure next to her and layed her head on it. Bill, who happens to be the unknown person, stared at her in awe. She was fairly beautiful except for the dirt on her face. She reminds him of Cinderella. Dirty but still beautiful. He considered being her prince. Someone who would save her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 2: Dreams That are Close to Reality

-Lenahs' Dream Sequence-

After a blinding white light and a few itchy sides, I stood up and prepared for a lot of work. I knew sleeping on the couch on a afternoon is a stupid way to waste the day. I looked around and surveyed the room. no one was there. I couldn't hear any sound of talking, Gustav's loud music or Tom's hip hop singing. I went to the kitchen and looked for anyone. They didn't tell me anything about leaving. It wasn't on the refrigerator list either. I went upstairs, checked every room but still, no one was there. I opened the gate and got ready to leave when I saw my uncle Jost. He approached me and I told him… more like showed him sign language of the dilemma. He smiled at me and said "The boys are fine. But that's not what I'm here for… remember what I told you when you complained whenever I taught you to learn the alphabet and stuff?" I nodded my head. Yes, uncle, I remember. He would say that I need to learn it because when I get my operation, I'd be speaking that language.

"Well, today is the day!" he shouted. I looked at him bewildered. Mom will never let me, has he convinced mom? No way! This is so awesome! I can finally speak! I'll be able to talk to my angel. I'll tell her how happy I am. I'll be perfect.

After the Operation and Therapy

(Still on Lenah's Dream)

I sat at the edge of the bed. Moving my feet back and forth. Today was the first day after my therapy. It's also the first day I'm allowed to talk and see uncle and the guys. I looked at the window and saw her, my angel and love. She looked out of the ordinary with her faux hawk hair and stylish clothes. Most of the people on the hospital look old.

I watched them enter and waited. After a few minutes, they knocked on the door, I opened the door and was surprised to see my bff from our province engulfing me into a heart-warming hug.

"How are you girl?" she asked me excitedly.

They all stared at me waiting for an answer…

"… I CAN SPEAK!" I managed to shout. I can't believe it! I'm actually speaking. I hugged my uncle and let the tears of happiness flow. For all these years! I can finally speak!

" You did it princess! You can talk!" he smiled at me.

I turned to look at my angel, she looked so heavenly as she approached me. We stood before each other and she engulfed me into a mind blowing kiss. Everything spinned around me and before I knew it, we were kissing passionately in a what looked like a hotel room. she dragged me into the bed and the moment that shattered me came. I accidently kneeled her on the front and felt something…hard and puckering. Mein gott! I can't believe…she…he was actually a BOY!

" You're a guy?" I pushed as far away as possible.

" Hm.." was her… his only reply before embracing me and kissing me again.

" NOOOOOO!"

-Back to the Present-

- Still Lenah's POV—

"AAAHH! NOOO!" I opened my eyes and saw Tom and Georg's face leaning on me. It was just a dream. Thank god It was just a dream. Mein angel can't be a guy. Well, come to think of it, I've been living for almost a month and I never saw napkins or under wears. Oh wait, they never let me wash under wears, only clothes. And she is pretty flat chested. Who I am to judge? God!

"Are you.. okay?" Tom asked.

"You seem kinda stressed out and you were murmuring something." Georg added.

Regardless of their worried comments, I get out of the … couch and stepped out of the room instantly colliding with.. my angel.

"Hey Lenah! You okay?" she…he asked.

I nodded my head and went straight to the kitchen. Seeing nothing was cooked I gathered the ingredients for my new recipe; The Pizza Flavored Burger Patty.

After a few Hours

Dinner Time

I ate my food silently. Of course I have no choice. They we're very happy with the patty I made. Gustav was eating silently while the three we're goofing around. They were actually playing with Georg's phone. Tom was laughing so hard. I cleaned the table when they were all done. After that, I washed the dishes and went to bed early.

After Dinner

In Bill and Tom's Room

3rd. Person POV

Tom stared at the picture once again, laughing so hard he got tears in his eyes. Bill pouted at Tom.

"Come on, Tommy! It's just one picture! Stop laughing!" Bill defended himself.

Georg showed the picture he took that morning. It was a picture of Bill staring at Lenah. Georg and Tom had been teasing Bill about the picture since dinner.

"Bill what the hell did you do to Lenah? Hahaha!" Georg mocked.

Bill suddenly had a thought.

"well, Lenah had been pretty quiet since she woke up."Bill mentioned.

"Yeah and she was murmuring something when she was sleeping." Georg added.


End file.
